Tentaspy's nest
by 2Due
Summary: Red Sniper goes to visit his tentaspy [mpreg inside]


In a deep cave situated almost at the snowy mountain's feet, deep where the hot thermal springs collide with the icy temperature of winter, a creature awaits for the man climbing outside.  
>It wasn't unusual to see the Red Sniper leaving the base with his backbag. Since the war between the two bases was in a still phase, a pretty long phase where the members started to actually interact, it was pretty common to see friendships being born among the mercenaries. But Sniper had gone way further. He was one of the few lucky members to have found a companion and to have big plans for their future, totally setting aside his contract. He had still few more months to go before the end of it anyway.<p>

It was early in the morning when he left, saying bye to the ones already up for breakfast.

The first pool, as he and his companion liked to call the "Main door", had to be reached passing through a long straight tunnel, entering a small room with an opening to the outside on the ceiling, which let the hot vapours of the spring be free. The Main door was just the first pool of a series, all connected through a long series of tunnels and caves through the mountains.

Sniper tapped at the water and sat down on his usual rock.

Not very far from the main door, in another roof-free cave, the companion felt the familiar waves slighting moving the water thanks to his sensitive tentacle. He placed the book he was reading down, on the little table nearby, and let his upper side of his body slide into the hot water. In the shallow water stood their most precious cargo, he packed the two round shaped objects with extra care into a babybag and swam away as he was sure it was tightly close and protective.

As he saw the dark blue hair of his companion popping out from the water, Sniper jumped on his feet and rushed into his wet strong arms and wished to never let go. Their cheeks brushed one against the other exchanging warmth and a deep feeling of protection and affection. Tentacles started wondering around his long legs and a couple wrapped around his waist with a careful tightening. Sniper chuckled and started kissing his neck in a long series of pecks on the wet skin, his right hand travelling under the white shirt to caress those sensitive gills his lover had at the height of his ribs. The spy sharply stopped kissing the shooter's cheek to explode into a loud laughter and search shelter back into the water, unfortunately dragging Sniper along.

Once removed all clothes, Sniper fully relaxed into the solid grip of those squishy tentacles forming a bed under his figure. He let his hand caress his lover's blueish cheek as the tentacled creature brought in the babybag and placed it in his lap. Spy laid down at his side and snuggled close laying his head on his shoulder, letting Sniper taking out the two eggs. He placed them on his belly, always underwater and nervously caressed them. Neither of them would have expected this end, neither of them ever dreamt of it and both were pretty scared of the idea of fatherhood. They didn't even know what on Earth would have come out from under that ludic black shell. Yet, no one would have thought that a human could be crossed with an octopus via experimental mutation... They stood together, though. As they fell in love, they promised they would protect and support each other, staying strong against any situation, and the appearance of those two eggs was surely the most unexpected one.

Each of them weighted just like a human new born and slightly smaller in size. And something was clearly moving inside.

Sniper gulped feeling movement, but instinctively held them closer to himself. Spy sighed, then chuckled and shared a smile with his lover as he moved half of his tentacles over Sniper's lap, covering him and their eggs with his umbrella. He shifted for a better position, but moaned as a curious hand wondered a bit too far, teasing what would be very private areas. Spy looked up at Sniper, smirking and arching up a brow. Their lips brushed together into a welcome peck, then another...and another...to then transform into a passionate, deep kiss, where they had soon to creak apart to breathe, ending all flushed, panting and with clawed hands firmly holding Sniper's head, to then crawl behind, brushing his hair and tickling his nape.

They chuckled and rested one against the other. After all, it was way too early in the morning.


End file.
